Touhou vs. Capcom/Komachi Onozuka
Bio Komachi Onozuka is widely known in Gensokyo for being a slacker shinigami and a slow worker. Her conversation topics often revolve around death, suicide, the afterlife, and other related things, but considering the nature of her job, this is not unusual. In general, she's a rather carefree individual. Movelist Skill Cards *Spirits of the Firm: Komachi sends spurts of grudging spirits from the ground with a scythe strike. They lay low and float upwards when they detect the enemy. *A Human Spirit Passing By: Similar to "Spirits of the Firm", except it comes from the edge of the screen instead of from Komachi and does more damage. You can choose which side of the screen it comes out from by selecting the button used. *Ritual of Ecstasy: Komachi switches positions with the opponent. *Scythe of the Reaper: Komachi lifts her scythe over her head and slashes in a spiral, producing a pink crescent-shaped blade that appears a fair distance in front of the scythe. *Floating Spirits of The Indolent Dead: Komachi shoots grudge spirit bullets across the screen. Though slow, they home in to the opponent in a unique path. *Wind on the Last Journey: Komachi spins her scythe in front of her, creating a drill-like wind tunnel that hits the opponent multiple times. *Bound Spirits of the Earth: Komachi holds her scythe and releases a fountain of 5 wisps. *Lonely Bound Spirit: Koamchi releases a harmless-looking spirit. It does nothing on its own, but can be made to explode by attacking it. *Boat on the Sanzu: Komachi calls her boat the “Titanic” and rams her opponent. *Scythe of Exorcism: Komachi performs an upward scythe swing. On hit, launches the opponent and makes a few purple flames appear. Touching a flame restores health. *Taste of Death: Komachi lifts her scythe over her head causing the opponent to be dragged towards her. As soon as she stops charging this, Komachi attacks. *The Endless Way: Komachi creates a purple beam field that slows down any horizontal movement of the opponent inside of it. Spell Cards *Death Song "Ferry of the Deep Fog" : Komachi calls her boat the “Titanic” and runs goes to her opponent while leading a bunch of ghosts. Contact with either the Titanic or the ghost cause damage. *Death Sign "Scythe of Final Judgement": Komachi strikes her scythe on the ground, and shots will fall above the opponents from the sky. Last Word *Poor Fate "Your Days Are Numbered": Komachi will swing her scythe. If it hits, the opponent then gets stunned and Komachi then swings her scythe again, causing a lot of damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: She comes in riding in the Titanic and gets out before saying. “Ah, great. Work. Let’s get this over with.” *Taunt: She leans on her scythe and says “You’re really wasting my time.” *Victory Pose: She says “Phew. Time for a little R&R.” She then gets in the Titanic and drives away. Winning Quotes Every lifespan is different. That’s why they're always missing something. Why don't I tell you something to keep you from ever contemplating suicide? Do not think of yourself going to hell after death. If you think that a paradise beyond that of your wildest imaginations, on the contrary the will to live will spill forth. Hey, I can see your lifespan. The shinigami's eye. I can give it to you for half your lifespan if you want? Take great care for the bonds between a person and another. To a shinigami's eye, an isolated human is determined to be the least virtuous spirit. Vs. Self: It's a good idea to do some self-introspection every now and then 'Cause I'm still alive enough to do it. Vs. Reimu: There are two kinds of shrine maiden in this world; ones who live extremely long and ones who live extremely short. Vs. Marisa and Akuma: It's not exaggerating to say humans who flee from destiny are humans who forfeit being human. Vs. Sakuya: From cooking to washing, cleaning to battling, you're quite hard working. Vs. Alice: Hanged people become small ghosts, 'cause the part between their heads and bodies get thin. Vs. Patchouli: A book that kills the person whose name was written on it. That'd be a convenient thing to have. Vs. Shikieiki: Oh, sorry Master! I'll work seriously from now on! Vs. Youmu: Of course, the words I would use for someone like you would be "sitting side by side with death." Vs. Yuyoko: Ahh, living in the Netherworld is so much like living in the human world. Dying and ending up in the Netherworld is the best. Vs. Chun Li, Guile, Juri and Asura: I’m sorry to hear about your loss. Perhaps Miss Shikieiki can reincarnate them. Vs. Morrigan: Wait, you take people’s souls by doing what?! Oh my….at least they can die happy…. Vs. Ruby Heart: Hey, you mind if I borrow some ghosts? I need to finish work a little early…. Vs. Hsien-Ko: Oh, a living corpse! Amazing! Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: You stuff yourself in coffins even though you're not dead? That sounds tight, man. Vs. Frank West: You live to tell another tale. Keep on telling until your tale ends. Vs. M. Bison and Wesker: Life and death are both inseparable, but who lives and who dies is neither now nor will ever be your decision to make! Vs. Mima: Ah, don't mind the unnatural decrease of ghosts recently. Gives me more break time. Vs. Megaman, Roll and Bass: Technology has come such a long way in the human world. Even robots show signs of life. Vs. Zero: Wherever she is, she is still watching you with a smile. Vs. Chris and Jill: Zombies? Great. All these undead corpses means more work for me! Vs. Mystia and Wriggle: Does a small bird/bug feel the fear of death? Vs. Sanae: Oh? My expectations were that humans who presumed to speak for the gods themselves would be different somehow... Vs. Suika: Oh, I smell sake. Can't work any more, nope. Vs. Some Youkai characters: Maybe it's because the lifespan of youkai is ever-so-changing. You might die tomorrow, or you might die after a hundred thousand years. Vs. Meiling: Living in the house of a devil like this is a pain, right? What, I'm just playing around a little bit. Don't get so angry. Vs. Reisen: Do you know why it is said rabbits will die if they are lonely? It's a pun that comes from the fact that "usagi" and "fusagi" sound the same. Depression brings about death. Vs. Utsuho: Oh my, you say you are a hell raven of the Old Hell? Why would something that dangerous be aboveground? Vs. Aya: Ooh, the breadth of the Sanzu River....This is interesting news. Vs. Ryu and Ken: I almost thought your master was about to kick it, but it turns out he was in a coma. Crafty old coot. Vs. Iku: Oh, oarfishes are rare. Don't see them much in my river. Vs. Tenshi: It's time for a pleasant life! Vs. Cammy: You were Killer Bee? I was wondering where all those dead souls came from...oh. Sorry. Vs. Yuugi: You're the reason the ghosts I've seen looked disfigured? Vs. Tessa: No, you can't study the souls of the dead! Shiki-sama's angry enough at me already. Vs. Satori: Oh no! Now she knows all the times I've been slacking off! Vs. Firebrand: I probably should collect your soul right now. Vs. Medicine: Another one without a lifespan. That means another one who has not yet been born, does it? Vs. Anakaris: Nice! I've always wanted to see a mummy. Vs. Yumemi: Hey, while you're here, could you help me find all those lost souls? Vs. Amingo:...No, Shikieki would never believe a fight like this happen, so I can't use it. Vs. Nue: Are you the reason my ghosts ran off frightened? Vs. Sonson: I don't see your name in the book of death. Damn it! This was just a waste of time! Vs. Kogasa: You'd do great at keeping the sun out of my eyes during a nap. Vs. Spencer: I hear that soldiers are trained to not fear death. Vs. Hina: Thank you for taking my misfortune and allowing me to keep my job. Vs. Masamune: Hey, didn't you die in like the 1680’s or something? Meh. I don’t pay enough attention to know, anyway. Vs. Kasen: Only those who would illegally extend their life need collecting, and Hell sends something much scarier than a shinigami to do it. So watch your back, Missy. Vs. Dan: You again? How'd you get your butt kicked this time? Vs. Murasa: Oh no, you don’t! I’m not gonna be scolded by Shiki-Sama again! Vs. Nick: Another outbreak? Shikieki’s really gonna be mad. Vs. Seiga: You hermits always finding a way to cheat death. Makes my job a lot harder than it should be. Vs. Nero: Wow. You just can’t get a break, can you? Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Ending (Komachi is seen looking very disappointed.) Komachi: *Sigh* First, master had me search the river for souls, then I have to defeat this dragon…. (Komachi is seen with the ghosts of Charlie, Hsien-Ko’s mother, Mia Fay, Durga and other deceased Capcom characters.) Komachi: Now I have to being these people to Shikieiki. Can I ever get a break? Oh, well. Let’s go people! Let’s get this over with! It’s time for my nap soon….. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom